Twisted Metal: Nariz Roja
by HEROplastic
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic sobre la saga de videojuegos Twisted Metal, centrada en Sweet Tooth. Posible prólogo de una eventual "novela" sobre la serie. Me he tomado libertades en cuanto al personaje que conduce el "El Bandido" (Outlaw), la he nombrado Sarah, pero me he basado levemente en Jamie Roberts de Twisted Metal 2. Sin más que agregar, espero sea de vuestro agrado. HERO


**"Nariz Roja"**

El sudor resbaló por su frente y se mezcló con la sangre que brotaba de la nariz. El fluido resultante encontró su camino en las tensas mejillas y se perdió entre los carnosos labios de Sarah. No hizo mueca alguna. Saboreó por un instante. Ácido y caliente. Como todo a su alrededor. No importaba, era solo un poco más de sangre. No importaba en absoluto, como tampoco importaba cuántas costillas estaban fracturadas, o si se había perforado un pulmón. No importaba porque eso podía matarla en horas, y ya no existían horas, ya no existía el tiempo, no existía la vida.

_Y si existen ya no importan…_

Porque cuando la muerte nos mira a los ojos, todo se desvanece.

_Vida, tiempo, sangre, carne… todo se desvanece…_

Todo menos los fantasmas del pasado, que se aferran a nuestros hombros, nos chillan en los oídos y nos escupen en la cara.

_Porque temen desvanecerse…_

Y desvanecerse no es bueno.

_No ahora._

Sarah apretó aún más las manos sobre el volante, pisó el acelerador instintivamente y las entrañas metálicas del antiguo Cadillac lanzaron al aire un rugido amargo y grasiento a modo de respuesta.

El hueco que horas antes alojaba un parabrisas limpio y brillante, parecía ahora el marco de un cuadro de particular mal gusto. El cielo enrojecido por el atardecer se besaba en el horizonte con la tierra muerta y seca. Por todas partes habían restos de vehículos en llamas, cómo si un diabólico niño gigante hubiese estado jugando, y aburrido los hubiese desparramado por la sala, olvidándolos.

El olor a carne y gasolina quemada que penetraba por las ventanillas completaba la experiencia. No cabía duda, si era un cuadro, representaba al infierno.

Y justo en el centro, el Diablo, clavando sus ojos rojos en los de Sarah.

Debían de haber por lo menos quinientos metros de silencio sepulcral entre ellos, pero aún así, Sarah sentía su respiración jadeante. El diablo montaba una vieja camioneta, adornada con lunares de colores, alguna vez vivos, ahora opacados y oxidados, y una sonriente cabeza de payaso hecha de madera tallada se balanceaba divertida sobre el techo.

Era un camión de helados. Un terrorífico camión de helados.

_Y el diablo, vestido de payaso, me observa desde su interior._

Sarah se inclinó hacia adelante, mientras recibía un convulsivo empujón de su abdomen, y el vómito viscoso y caliente cubrió su pecho. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que aún no había vomitado sus propios órganos.

Levantó la cabeza, y todo se comenzó a mecer lentamente, como un bote en altamar.

Sarah pensó que aquello no podía ser más apropiado, después de todo, se sentía como esos viejos capitanes de las historias, que se encontraban con temibles piratas y se rehusaban a abandonar el barco, hundiéndose junto con él, en señal de grandeza y valor…

_O de idiotez…_

Pero no cabía duda, la esencia de la situación era la misma. La navegación en aquellos días solía ser peligrosa, y no sólo por los piratas. Sarah pensó que todo era cuestión de creencias. Los marineros creían en monstruos marinos y el fin del mundo, entonces se desviaban para evitarlos, y se cruzaban con los piratas. Fin de la historia.

Sonrió tontamente al pensar que habíamos aprendido muy poco de esos marineros, de hecho, nos iba peor.  
Seguíamos creyendo. En anuncios de shampoo, dietas milagrosas, y políticos. Claro que las dietas milagrosas y los políticos mataban mucha mas gente que los piratas.

Un nuevo sacudón en el estómago la devolvió a la realidad.

El diablo seguía ahí. Pero el silencio se había ido. Una alegre melodía emanaba de la vieja camioneta, como evocando a los pequeños que día tras día corrían a comprar su helado.  
A veces uno de ellos olvidaba mirar a ambos lados al cruzar la calle. Se armaba un gran alboroto, una frenada que nunca llegaba a tiempo, y el resto de los pequeñitos le aseguraban al psicólogo del pueblo un plato de comida durante el resto del año.

El motor del "Bandido" volvió a rugir. Sabía que su dueña no lo abandonaría, y el tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerle algo tan crudo, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Por un instante Sarah pudo sentir esa conexión especial.

_Hombre y máquina. Sangre y aceite. Carne y metal. _

El payaso seguía mirándola fijamente con la roja nariz casi pegada al parabrisas, mientras el volumen de la dulce melodía aumentaba.

El diablo llamaba a los niños.

Sarah abrió los labios y murmuró sordamente

-No payaso, esperas en vano, los niños no vendrán.-

Volvió a pisar el acelerador, el rugido del "Bandido" le confirmó que estaba de acuerdo, listo para entrar en acción una última vez.

El Payaso Diablo apretó con fuerza el volante del camión de helados.

_No payaso, no vendrán…_

Sarah encendió la sirena del patrullero, de su "Bandido", una última vez, arrastrando con su chillido la melosa melodía del camión de helados.

_Te equivocas Payaso, nadie vendrá…_

Pisó el acelerador y el "Bandido" salió despedido hacía adelante. El payaso hizo lo mismo con su carro de helados.

_Porque no hay niños en el infierno._

Los dos vehículos impactaron de frente. El estallido metálico arrastró al chillido de la sirena, que a su vez arrastraba a la melosa melodía del carrito de los helados, y se los llevó hasta el fin del mundo, donde ensordecerían a las míticas criaturas en las que creían los antiguos marineros.

Y allí no quedó nada.

Sólo carne desprendiéndose de los huesos, y metal retorcido.


End file.
